Nothing Gold Can Stay But It'll Return
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: It finally happened, Pony got sent to a foster home. After 2 years of the pain of knowing there brother may not return, the surprise of their lives comes up thanks to two sisters (Crappy summary I know, just a simple story and will continue if I get good reviews. Warning: its as crappy as the summary XP)


_**Prologue**_

To say the Curtis house has been the same in the past two years would be a complete lie. Nothing was or would ever be the same truly. There would always be a deep aching sadness radiating through out the house. And even though it was fading, little by little, everyday, everyone still felt it. Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and even Steve were all affected by this change.

Ponyboy was sent to a foster home.

After the incident with the Soc and murder, running away, the fire, everything, the social workers agreed he wasn't safe there so they moved him away. All the way to a small town in North Carolina. Darry blamed himself for the whole thing. If he hadn't hit his younger brother that night then he would still be here. The guys tried to convince him that wasn't true but he wouldn't listen.

When Pony left, so did some of the warmth that radiated in the house. Soda still woke up some days expecting him to be laying right there beside him, but, he never was. And it killed him every time.

The whole gang missed the baby of the family. He cared about everyone and made them feel like they were all part of the Curtis family. Even Steve, though they argued all the time.

The only blessing they got was the family he had moved in with adopted him so he wouldn't be bounced around and they allowed him to receive and write letters to his brothers. They were all happy when they received their own personal letters. It gave them the small feeling that Ponyboy was still living there.

Even though Darry was a good guardian, and things had started to go good after Johnny was cleared from the hospital after a miracle recovery, the old poem Pony loved rang true.

Nothing gold can stay.

_**Chapter 1: A Loved Surprise**_

IT was an average summer day in Tulsa. Socs were cruising in their shiny Mustangs, messing with any greaser they saw. Greasers, wondering and doing god knows what away from the more public eye. For the Curtis gang, things were simpler. Since it was such a good day they decided to head over to the old lot and play some football. It was one of the few ways they could keep themselves entertained and occupied now.

They split up into two teams and started laughing and making jokes about the others. On one team were Darry, Soda, and Johnny who was slightly weaker than the others which was why he was teamed with Darry. Dally, Two-Bit and Steve made up the other team. Dally was ready to go ahead and play some before taking his usual cigarette break underneath an old oak tree that would last for the rest of the game.

"Ok, come on guys! Let's play!" Darry shouted and they grinned all getting in position. Soon they were all scattered with their eyes locked on the ball, which Darry threw to Soda. Not that far from where the end zones were designated he started running quickly but was suddenly tackled by his best friend. Two-Bit's cheers and hollers were heard as Steve was able to steal the ball.

"Damn Soda, gotta do better!" he jested helping him up. Soda rolled his eyes and playfully punched the clown in the arm grinning.

"Yeah yeah, bet you couldn't do any better," he replied making his way back to his brother.

"I bet I could," Two-Bit challenged. "I bet Superman could throw it as hard as he can and I'd still catch it!"

Soda laughed, "Alright then. If you can't though, you have to give up beer for a whole 24 hours."

Two-Bit gasped in horror and stepped away from him. "You are so evil. Fine, but if I do catch it then you have to buy my beer for the next week."

"Oh lord, you're gonna go broke little brother," Darry laughed. "What are y'all betting on anyway?"

"He says he can catch the ball even when you throw it as hard as you can. And when I win," he grinned at the drunk. "He has to give up beer for 24 hours."

"You want to kill him don't ya?" Dally smirked already with a cigarette lit and in hand.

"Hey, I'm winning this bet," Two-Bit told them as he walked towards the end of the lot. When he made it he shouted, "Ok! Throw it!"

Darry took the ball from Steve and pulled his arm back before throwing the ball as hard as he could. Two-Bit watched it carefully and noticed it was going to go over his head. Crouching down he jumped up to catch it but I t went right between his hands and sailed behind him right into a bystander.

Spinning around he winced as the ball hit a girl in the shoulder and knocked her down with a small cry of pain.

"Shit!" he heard Darry shout before the gang ran over and kneeled with Two-Bit beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Two-Bit asked as he helped her sit up.

She nodded wincing as she moved her sore arm. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Darry shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I should of paid attention to where I was throwing."

"And I should of caught it," Two-Bit added.

Smiling the girl just nodded again. "Ok, well don't worry about it. I've had worse." Pulling up her shirt she saw the bruise forming on her shirt. "Besides, it looks worse than it is."

Soda smiled back and holds his hand out to her. "I like this girl, she's tough."

Said girl just blushed lightly and accepted his hand standing up. "Not really, I just grew up around a lot of guys."

"Well hey, before another stray football hits you, can we know your name?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Kat," she told them.

"Nice to meet you Kat. I'm Darry; this is my brother Soda and our friends. Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve and Dally," Darry said introducing them all.

Kat giggled. "Soda?"

Grinning sheepishly Soda nodded. "Yeah its short for Sodapop."

She just nodded as if she already knew. "Nice to meet you guys." Kat blushed. "Um, I'm actually new here and I'm kind of lost. Can you help me find my way back to my house?"

"I'll help you," Darry volunteered. "You guys head back to the house. And Soda, make sure Two-Bit doesn't get any beer."

Remembering he lost the bet said greaser pouted. "But…"

"Come on you drunk," Dally said pushing him back towards the Curtis house. "Lets go, I want beer." Two-Bit frowned knowing the blonde was only going to drink it cause he couldn't. He stomped off towards the house followed by the rest of the gang laughing.

Kat turned to Darry and smiled. "Interesting bunch."

Darry just laughed and shook his head. "You have no idea. Now, where do you live?"

After giving him the address, Darry started leading her in the right direction towards an area filled with middle class houses. Along the way they talked about random things. Darry found out she moved here with her brother and sister cause her brother had lived here before and it was gift for him.

"That's one hell of a gift. To suddenly move to a new town," Darry commented.

Kat sighed and shrugged. "Yeah well he had a rough life and we thought this would be good thing for him. Besides, he gave up a lot of his friends here so we thought we could do the same for him."

"Wow, you two are good sisters."

The conversation kept on for a few more minutes before the finally made it to the correct house. Kat grinned in relief and turned her head to Darry, her long brown hair flipping over her shoulder in her ponytail at the force. "Thank you so much!" she said hugging him.

A bit taken back Darry returned the hug surprised. "Oh, it's no problem."

"Well still thank you," Kat said before pulling back and heading up towards the front door. She turned back holding it open for him. "Come on, its hot out here and I'm sure you're thirsty."

Smiling Darry replied, "Oh no, that's ok. I'm fine."

Kat shook her head. "Oh no, you took your time to help me. The least I could do is give you something to drink." She grinned. "Besides, I think you wanna meet my brother."

Darry raised an eyebrow. "I do?" He watched as she just giggled and walked into the house leaving the door open. Sighing he headed in and closed the door behind him. Looking around he saw some furniture nicer than his in what seemed like the living room. Box took up every area of empty space. Kat gestured to the couch, telling him to sit. He did and waited as she went into the kitchen.

He heard her moving around and talking to whom he assumed was her brother. Darry heard a laugh and a whisper before a loud gasp and footsteps. "Darry?!"

'No way….' Was all that ran through Darry's head as he quickly stood up and snapped his head towards the kitchen. "Ponyboy!"

There stood Darry's youngest brother.


End file.
